


translucent - brian jones

by punkrats



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Character Death, Depression, F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrats/pseuds/punkrats
Summary: brian jones’ wife, before he passed away, believes they meet again in her dreams.
Relationships: brian jones/original female character
Kudos: 5





	translucent - brian jones

i met night and i meet you

it has been a millennium, yet the way my corduroys squealed was a memorable staple of my time.

your features were wandering as i looked at you through the car window.your features marched along to the beat of hail.

i could still see your dull eyes resting your brown bone. almost like they weren't even there.

tired as the sleepless current, whooshing through the night, your face was as washed out as the beaches we'd twirl about. the bulb of your nose whistling down to your lips like waves.

you were my early summer rain and i resembled autumn in it's height.

the burnt red hair on my shoulders told me i'd never been pulled from adolescence. just like you. i suppose.

the way your lifeless eyes darkened as i leaned over the edge of the window.

i want a kiss.

yet i could feel clarity slip through my fingers like water before sealing our moment with sublimity.

i feel orange light caress my eyelids as i leave you.

it would be foolish to say i love you.

met night and i meet you

it has been a millennium, yet the way my corduroys squealed was a memorable staple of my time.

your features were wandering as i looked at you through the car window.your features marched along to the beat of hail.

i could still see your dull eyes resting your brown bone. almost like they weren't even there.

tired as the sleepless current, whooshing through the night, your face was as washed out as the beaches we'd twirl about. the bulb of your nose whistling down to your lips like waves.

you were my early summer rain and i resembled autumn in it's height.

the burnt red hair on my shoulders told me i'd never been pulled from adolescence. just like you. i suppose.

the way your lifeless eyes darkened as i leaned over the edge of the window.

i want a kiss.

yet i could feel clarity slip through my fingers like water before sealing our moment with sublimity.

i feel orange light caress my eyelids as i leave you.

it would be foolish to say i love you.


End file.
